Dennis Crim
Dennis Crim is a minor character in Shark Night 3D protrayed by Chris Carmack. He is the late ex-boyfreind of Sara and is one of the main antagonists of the flim. Shark Night 3D First Apperance He first with appears with Red at the local bait shop when Red is insulting Maya and flirting with her. Malik who is Maya's fiance attempts to punch him but Dennis appears to confront him. When Malik threatens to bust his face. Dennis takes off his glasses and shows him a nasty scar on his face (which would later be explained as below) They are just about to go out it, when Sara recognizes Dennis as her former boyfreind. That diffuses the whole situation and Sara and Dennis have an awkward reunion and Sara says it was nice to see him again. Dennis and Red watch as Sara and her freinds leave. Later it was explained that is he seeking revenge on Sara and her friends for ever coming back to the lake. When Sara was 18 during their diving date (In the movie she is 21) she accidentally cut Dennis' face, leaving a scar. When Malik gets attacked, Dennis takes Gordon and Beth with him to look for help. Not long after they set sail, the boat stops. Gordon and Beth are confused and Dennis forces Gordon to go in the water at gunpoint. Gordon refuses so Dennis shoots him causing him to fall in the water and be immediately devoured by a mako shark that Dennis has released into the lake. Cookie Cutters for Beth Later Beth, scared straight, sits on a box at the edge of the boat leaving her horrifed and upset about Gordon's death. Dennis and Red place a camera in the water. When Beth asks why they are doing this, Dennis explains that there is a net in the water filled with Cookie Cutter Sharks. He and Red explained to Beth what they are and claim that they eat "Flesh and blubber". Beth suddenly realises that they are trying to force her into the fishing net. Trying to resist she refuses to be bait and stabs Red with a knife she found on the boat, but this only makes Red mad. Dennis eventually pushes her into the net to be killed and biten to death by the sharks while he and Red film it. Later towards the climax, Sara realizes her friends are all dead and that Sheriff Sabin is working with Dennis and Red to feed them to sharks. She pulls a knife and sneaks up behind to stab him but is disarmed by Dennis. She tries to run but is hit with a tranquilizer dart and falls to the floor knocked out. The Final Confrontation The next morning Dennis and Red place Sara in a shark cage ready to feed her to another shark. Sara tries to plead with Dennis but he is not willing to listen, explaining his hatred for her when she cut his face, but she reiterates it was an accident. She was so tramuatized by it she hasn't been able to be close to another guy in years. She came home in part to make right with him, to apologize for what went wrong. Sara tells him she did love him and they seem to have a moment where he will reconsider. However, she was using it as a distraction to grab his gun. Unfortunately she never has used one (and the safety was on) so he grabs it back. Dennis tells Red to release a eight foot great white shark into the water. When Sara asks where Nick is Dennis tells her that Sabin is dealing with him. Red reveals he has Sherman and when Dennis says he can't keep him, Red throws him overboard. Dennis then releases the cage with Sara into the water. After Sara was halfway submerged in the water, Dennis throws a bucket of blood at her to attract the shark (which is now under her). Nick having escaped from Sherrif Sabin arrives holding Red hostage with a gun to his head. Nick tells him to pull Sara up. When Red pleads for help Dennis pretends to comply but grabs a knife and throws it killing Red. He claimed that Red was expendable before he runs to attack Dennis. As they scuffle Nick kicks him off the boat. Nick tries to pull the cage up but Dennis grabs onto it and detaches it forcing Nick to dive in the water. Death In the water, Sara begins losing consciousness from lack of air so Nick kisses her for oxygen. Dennis attacks and the three scuffle. Sara grabs his head and bangs it into the cage, drawing blood. Dennis gets his clothing stuck on the cage as the shark gets closer. Dennis turns around and horrifingly looks at Sara as she flips him off (As she does this she mouth's "f**ck you"). He dies quickly as the shark devours his head, decapitating him. Trivia *Dennis is described in the script as "Dennis Crim (23)... -- a tall, surfer-handsome blonde in shades... ripped six-pack, thick arms and a wide barrel chest tagged with odd tats." Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Shark Night 3D Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters